Okay! Simon, you can do this!
by Sun Dragon Ra
Summary: It's Simon's first day of highschool, and he's nervous! Thanks to Kamina's words he may be able to get through the day...but...there's a problem with a class teacher...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, this is simply just a fanmade fanfic (hence _FAN_fic)

* * *

><p>It's Simon's first day of school! Before he has a chance to skip it, Kamina stops him and reassures him that it's just his first day of highschool...<p>

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>"Okay Simon you can do this….It's just the first day of school! What's the worst that could possibly happen?"<strong> The small dark blue haired boy asked himself, fixing his hair in the mirror. He brought his small gentle fingers to the red and yellow goggles on his head, and snapped them back, creating a small clack sound. "Yeah!" Simon had gotten himself so occupied with him being able to go to school, that he rushed out the door…but not even a step out, he froze. "Um….No, can't." He turned around with a twist of his ankle and walked back inside until he felt a pull on the back of his coat and a -

"Just where the hell do you think you're going, Simon?" A voice said, it was cheerful and strong – but it was soothing and a relief for Simon.

Simon turned around, and laughed embarrassingly. "But but but-" When he was interrupted by Kamina. "Ah uh uh uh uh!" Kamina gave the finger waggle to Simon, "It's your first day of high school, and I'm not letting you miss it!" Kamina smiled.

"B-but Bro…" Simon tried to speak, but was again interrupted.

"JUST TRUST ME! Believe in the me, who believes in you that you can do this. It's not as bad as people make it to be…It's just three years, NOW COME ON." Kamina closed the door for Simon and wrapped his huge right arm around Simon's shoulders. "Besides, if any kids mess with you…Your older brother will be there to help ya' out, 'kay Simon?" Kamina had a cheery smile on his face that gave Simon courage every time, and made Simon smile back.

"…'Kay…" Simon smiled, he was so glad he had someone like Kamina there for him.

"Now, let me see your classes list…" Kamina wanted to know if he knew anyone going to be in Simon's classes.

Simon nodded, and reached in his brown bag and grabbed his course sheet. The sheet was a bright yellow color, but the words were readable at least.

"Hmm…let's see here…." He mumbled the classes, pausing after every one of the names, thinking, trying to remember if he knew anyone that was attending the same classes. "Oh! Simon…Your in the same math and science class as that new girl I've heard so much about." Kamina hit his hand against the paper, smirking down at Simon.

"I'm…um, I'm what?" Simon stood up straight, "who is this new girl?" Interested, if Kamina heard about it – maybe she was some sort of importance. Someone famous? Royalty? An exchange student? What?

The smirk on Kamina's face remained, but he looked away from Simon. "You'll know her when you see her. You have math second block.." Kamina said.

The words that Kamina spoke made Simon want to know even more, "do I have any classes with you bro?" Simon asked, he wanted a class with Kamina…it would be nice.

Kamina gave a crooked smile, then glanced down at the paper. "Uh…" He scanned the classes, but nothing- "wait. Yeah, but just one." Kamina said, pointing to the class. "…" Kamina remained silent as he looked at the class subject and teacher. It was obvious that Kamina didn't want Simon and or himself in the class.

"B-….bro? You okay?"

"…We're going to go talk to the counselors about this class.." Kamina's other hand turned into a fist, the smile he had was no faded.

"Um….okay…but…uh, why?" Simon asked, which would be a normal response from anyone.

"Simon, we have the same subject…but…I don't want you learning from this teacher.." Kamina said.

"What subject! You still haven't told me!" Simon frowned.

"….Mechanics.." Kamina said.

"Mechanics? What's so bad about the teacher?"

Kamina glanced down at Simon, "I had him as a teacher….sure, he's a good teacher – but I don't want you attending HIS classes." Kamina said.

Simon blinked, Kamina still was so vague about it all. Who was this teacher, and what could he have possibly done to make Kamina like this about him? '_It must be pretty serious…' _He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Editors Note:<strong> OHWOW.

Okay I wrote is in about 18 minutes, listening to "Highschool never ends" by "Bowling for Soup"

BUT, who is this mysterious teacher that Kamina doesn't want Simon learning from in mechanics? Will Simon get bullied because of his small size? Or will he earn the respect from everyone...

And, who is this girl that Kamina has heard about?

-I'm thinking of continuing...maybe...


	2. Chapter 2

As the two males walked up to the front entrance, Kamina had tried just walking forward but Simon stopped before coming to the overhand above the doors. He looked at the ground by his feet, then up at the school. _'I…it's huge…'_ Simon gawked up at the school, it was much, MUCH bigger than the other schools he went to…

Kamina noticed Simon wasn't walking beside him, and stopped to turn around. "Oi! Simon! Whatcha doin'? School is about to start, I'll show you where your classes are!" Kamina said, but Simon remained to stare up at the massive building.

Kamina sighed, shaking his head, and walked over to Simon. "Alright….lets goooo…" Kamina urged, and put both of his hands on Simon's back and began to push him towards the doors. "The school isn't that big, they just make it look big from the outside for show…"

Simon looked back at Kamina with a semi-frown, "why?" He asked.

Kamina shrugged, "I don't know…To make it…look good? Better than the other schools? Probably to have it so students want to go here instead of the other schools. More students, more money." Kamina said, of course – he never really questioned why the school was all show.

As the walked in, Simon was even more shocked from the sight inside. Being in there for not even a minute, and two people bumped into him. He must have been one of the shortest boys there…_'I'm gonna die….'_ He thought, his lips curled in from the freight.

Kamina stopped pushing Simon, and put his hands on his shoulders lowering down he whispered in Simon's ear. "You'll do fine! The first day of school is always nerve-racking." Kamina gave a kind smile to Simon, who blinked then a small smile appeared on Simon's face.

Simon nodded, "right bro!" Simon had a bright smile on his face, when Kamina told him he could do it…he felt like he really could do anything!

Kamina then brought his face from Simon's, and waved at a group who passed.

"Hey Kamina…who's the twerp?" One of the girls asked rudely, and placed a hand on her hip. She had long pink nails, and was chewing what looked like about 15 sticks of gum. She began to blow a bubble, and it popped loudly – when she was bringing her gum back into her mouth, it revealed sharp white teeth.

"Hey, this twerp is my little brother." Kamina snapped, as he placed a hand on Simon's head, and ruffled his hair. "He's name is Simon, and he's new to the school." Kamina brought his hand back.

Simon blushed from the embarrassment, what was he supposed to react to the group? Was this the people that Kamina hung out with during school? They scared him…

"Uh…um…hi…" Simon gave a small wave, but quickly retracted his hand to his bag handle as a boy with yellow hair walked right up to Simon.

"Hmph. He doesn't even look like you Kamina!" The blond looked back and forth between the two. "He's so small…and your faces are different." He raised his brow. "Are you two even related?"

Kamina's smile faded, "yeah, so what if we don't look like twins, Kittan?" He walked past Simon, pushing him behind him slowly and got in the boys face. "You got an issue with how me and my bro looks?" He flicked up his large red glasses, "well?"

Kittan's eyes narrowed, and he grit his teeth and flicked his head away. "Hmph. Whatever, let's go." Kittan snarled and walked away, the group following behind him. One of the girls in the group stopped before Kamina and brought her finger below his chin. "See you later, Kamina dear." She smiled; her school uniform was barely even standards. She had her top barely buttoned up, maybe by two or three buttons, and her skirt was all torn at the bottom. She had curly blond hair that went to about her shoulders, and didn't look anything like that last female – but walked after Kittan.

Kamina sighed, and looked down at Simon. "Don't worry about them, their just all talk. Trust me on that one." He laughed, then motioned slightly for Simon to keep walking.

Simon remained vigilant of other people in the hallways, trying not to bump into any of the older kids.

"Oh shi….SIMON! QUCK IN HERE!" Kamina quickly threw Simon into the men's bathroom that they were walking by.

"GAH! WHA-" Simon wasn't sure what was going on, but Kamina had his index finger in front of his lips so Simon went quiet.

"Shhh…" Kamina turned around the cement corner, he took his glasses off and peeped around the corner of the wall.

"What's the problem, bro?" Simon asked in a gentle whisper.

Kamina turned his head back from looking around the corner, and leaned his back against the wall. "Well…" He glanced down at Simon, "there's this girl…I think she may like me." Kamina said.

Simon's stare went blank, "um…" He blinked, "…so?" He raised a brow.

Kamina closed his eyes and sighed, "I…don't know…" Kamina shrugged, "I just…" He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not even sure…"

Simon blinked, "do you like her?" Simon asked, rather bluntly.

Kamina's eyes widened and he shot a glare at Simon, "WHAT? No!" Kamina shook his head, and shook his arms in front of him.

Kamina's cheeks didn't turn red or anything, so Simon took it as he didn't. "Um, okay…" Simon shrugged, "I'm sure the coast is clear…Shall we go?" Simon began to walk out, but didn't pay attention to where he was going – since he was looking back to Kamina when he bumped into someone. Simon lost his balance and fell back onto the floor, "oof…oh, I'm so sorry!" He said, as he looked up at the person – and froze at the sight. It was a girl…


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh?" The female turned around, her long red hair flowed behind her almost like as if it was in sync with her body. She lowered her hand down to Simon, and gave a smile with a small laugh escaping. "You okay?" She asked.

Simon blinked a few times, as his face turned bright red from the embarrassment. "S-s-s-sorry!" He stood up, quickly and gave a bow. "It won't happen again!" He said, his speaking rapid and frankly he sounded like a gerbil on its wheel. Before Simon could even turn around to walk back into the bathroom... He felt something run into the back of him, or rather – a someone.

Kamina had run right into the back of Simon, causing Simon to fall forward right into the female, who in turn also fell backwards.

After rubbing her head, she looked up and noticed the male who had caused the three to tumble like domino's. "Ah! Kamina! What the hell?" She said, it was obvious in her tone of voice she was upset.

"What did you do you think you're doing to my brother, Simon here, Yoko?" Kamina said, not realizing that he had crushed Simon into the female.

"Oh, this is your brother? I didn't know you had a brother!" Yoko responded.

"Couft yhuff fweaze moof?" Murmurs escaped from Simon, whose face was squished into Yoko's cleavage.

Both Kamina and Yoko looked over at the small boy, probably barely able to breath, and both quickly moved. Kamina lifted himself up, and Yoko scooted out from below Simon.

Simon lifted himself after Kamina's body wasn't pushing on his head into Yoko, and then took a deep breath in and exhaled. Within a few moments, Simon reorganized himself and then stood up. "I'm sorry….again…" His face still red, but more beat red than previously.

Yoko was slightly surprised by how Simon acted. If this boy was really Kamina's brother…why did he have such manners? No doubt a younger sibling would have just the amount of manners lacking as Kamina himself. "It's no big deal, by the way…My name is Yoko." She said.

Kamina nodded quickly, "…yeah, okay. We must be go-" When the homeroom bell rang loud, echoing through the halls. "…ing…"

Simon looked up at Kamina, "bro, what was that?" The smaller male asked, confused about the loud noise.

"Okay, well I'll see you two later." The red head said, and continued her route to her first classroom.

"It's the class bell." Kamina said, and walked the way they were heading before Kamina caught sight of Yoko and dashed into the restroom.

"Class bell?"

"Yeah, it's like…it rings to tell us to head to class now." Kamina said, "but when you hear it you have to hurry or else you'll be tardy." Kamina continued his explanation.

Simon's eyes were slightly large as he took all of this in, trying to remember everything Kamina was saying. Then nodded, "and that's..bad, right bro?" He asked.

Kamina glanced away, "yeah…take it from me…" Kamina said, his voice trailing off.

Simon tilted his head. "Oh okay! I won't be tardy then!" Not quite understanding how Kamina practically said how he was always late – almost every day. "Um….Bro?" He slowly looked up at Kamina.

"Hm?"

"What's your first class?" Simon asked.

"Beastman history…" Kamina said, sounding not too happy about the class.

Simon blinked, "history? I thought you weren't into all that beastman stuff…"

"I'm not."

"….oh…well, my first class is…well, science." Simon said, "isn't that girl that you were talking about in that class, bro?" He asked.

Kamina nodded, "yep."

Simon got maybe a little bit more cheery. _I wonder what this girl is like…_ Simon wondered.

Kamina then stopped walking, and pointed to his classroom. "Well, this is my class. Yours is right down the hall, the second last class to the left." Kamina pointed off down the hall to where he was saying Simon's class was.

Simon walked forward about half a foot in front of Kamina, turning around to him when Simon realized he wasn't going along either. "Br-…Oh, okay.." Simon looked down the hall, to where Kamina was telling him to go. "Uh, kay…thanks bro!"

Kamina nodded, and then walked into his classroom.

Simon brought his bag close to his chest, and held it tight and close. Without Kamina beside him, it was a little nerve racking. He bumped into about two people, who was FAR much bigger than him.

"Jesus, kid. Watch where the hell your going!" A huge, hairy man said. He had massive pointy teeth and all in all looked absolutely terrifying.

"Uh! Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I'm just trying to get to my class!" Simon said, but the man didn't respond but continued on his way. Simon tried to gulp a knot in his throat, and shuffled to the far edge of the hallway – trying his hardest to stay out of others ways.

It was the moment when he was trying to spot his classroom when he bumped into yet someone else. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" He shouted down, trying not to look at the person in case of how intimidating they happened to be.

When the man turned around, Simon glanced up and his expression changed instantly. The man looked huge, but he didn't look mean. In fact, he looked quite nice – almost like a giant teddy bear kind of appearance. "Are you okay? You look like you're in a rush…" The tall curly brown haired man asked.

Simon blinked a few times, "uh...yeah, thank you. I'm sorry about bumping into yo-" When the bell rang. Simon's eyes widened, and became panicked. "Oh no! I'm late for my first class!"

The larger man smiled, and laughed. "What classroom?" He asked.

The hallways emptied quicker than he expected, "um, science…" Simon responded.

The large man then turned around. "I'll take you there, okay?" He asked.

Simon tilted his head; the man didn't look like a student…was he a teacher? "…thanks." Simon thanked and went after behind the man.

"Oh, I'm Mr. Dyakka…I'm actually the science teacher." The large man smiled, "don't worry about being late. Is it your first day today…uh…?"

Simon's eyes went large, "you're my science teacher? Oh, okay!" Simon nodded quickly, "yeah..it's my first day. Oh, and I'm Simon." He smiled back.

"Here we are." Mr. Dyakka said, walking into the room. "Take a seat wherever it's empty." He said, and took his seat in the front of the class.

Simon walked into the class, and slightly froze at the door at all the students in the classroom who all turned around as the teacher walked in and inevitably changed their eyes to Simon. At that, he froze even more.

Once Mr. Dyakka was all done organizing the few papers he had on his desk, he sighed as he looked over at Simon. "Simon, you can take a seat…" He then looked out into the classroom, "ah. There's a seat right there…" He said, finding an empty seat and pointing to it.

Simon slowly looked over there, and then slowly made his way. "Th-th-th-tha—thank…y-y-y-y-you…" He said, and soon enough took his seat. His face as beat red as a tomato from the whole situation. Did he just mutter a whack load of times? He closed himself into his desk. Not really looking at anyone.

"Are you alright, Simon?" A gentle voice asked from beside him.

Simon jumped slightly, _oh god oh god oh god oh go-_ Someone was talking to him! He then looked over, and his eyes widened. "H-h-h-how do you kn-kn-know my n-n-n-name?" He asked.

The girl smiled, "Mr. Dyakka said your name at the front of the class."

Simon then looked away, embarrassed. "Oh….right…" He laughed trying to hide the obvious embarrassment that was slapped on his face.

The girl laughed gently, "heh…your funny, Simon." She said, "by the way…I'm Nia." She said, moving so she was slightly in Simon's view. Her long white and blue-ish colored hair flowed down beside her.

Simon looked over, a little more embarrassed. "….hi…um, h-hi Nia…" He looked over, seeing her hair and her strange yet beautiful eyes. They had about three or four different colors, but he tried to do an estimate so it didn't look like he was staring at her eyes. "I um….I…I like your hair..." He said, his voice began to fade towards the end of his sentence.

Nia's eyes went a little larger, and she blinked innocently. Then a smile appeared, "thank you, Simon." She said, "I like yours, too. It's a pretty shade of blue." Returning the compliment.

Simon's face went redder, if that was even possible! "O-oh, th-th-th-thanks…" He said; a small smile appeared on his face.

Mr. Dyakka was continuing on his talk for the beginning of the class year. What was expected, what they were doing, what one would need for the class, etc. He had been paying more attention to the talk than the two towards the back chatting away the whole class.

Little did Simon know…that this girl he had been said to sit beside, due to it being the only available seat in the class, talked to the whole class…was the one Kamina was speaking of.


End file.
